


My Reward

by Imoshen



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bela, Alpha Naomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Women, F/F, Human AU, Human!Naomi, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Bela reports her mission in as successfully completed. Naomi rewards her accordingly.
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Naomi
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	My Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square lavender/chamomile/cannabis  
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Fingering.

Bela’s still wearing her motorcycle leathers as she marches into her boss’ office, the small armored suitcase containing the stolen Chinese figurines the museum asked them to find and rescue firmly in hand. She’s also still riding the adrenaline rush of a job well-done, and the anticipation of her reward.

Naomi is still impeccably dressed despite the late hour, her hair pulled into a neat bun. Bela wants to tear at the cloth, run her fingers through that silky hair, leave Naomi disheveled and wrecked and covered in her scent. Naomi smells of lavender and cherries, none of Bela’s chamomile and hint of cannabis remaining, and that needs to be changed.

But the job is the job, and Bela is too well-trained to forget her scent blockers… or put her personal needs first. She gently deposits the suitcase on Naomi’s desk and undoes the fingerprint lock to open it and reveal the figurines. “Mission completed,” she reports. “No one spotted me.”

Naomi takes a moment to look at each figurine, though she doesn’t touch them. Then she closes the suitcase again and stands. “Very well done, Bela.”

Bela glows with the praise the other Alpha so rarely doles out. She watches as Naomi walks to the hidden safe and secures the suitcase inside. Her gaze rests on Naomi’s ass as the woman bends to fasten the additional security bolts, and she licks her lips.

“I can feel you staring, little magpie.”

Bela grins. “So now I’m not allowed to stare at my wife anymore?”

The heavy safe door loses with a muted _thump_ and Naomi turns and raises an eyebrow at Bela, but her mouth is twitching. The sway of her hips is exaggerated as she walks back to her desk, back to Bela. “Remember the rules, little magpie,” she purrs. “In here, I’m the boss.”

Bela bites her lower lip and takes a deep breath of her wife’s scent, surrounds herself with lavender and cherries. “I know,” she acquiesces. “Please, lioness?”

Naomi grins and crowds her against the desk, then leans in to kiss her. It’s slow and deep and ends with a sharp nip to Bela’s lower lip. Her mate’s eyes have darkened with lust, and Bela can’t stop the soft whimper at the sight. She trembles as Naomi’s fingers wrap around the tab of her leather’s zipper and slowly start to drag it down.

“Now that’s a nice surprise,” she purrs when the leather parts over Bela’s breasts, revealing the light blue bra that’s all she’s wearing underneath. It’s not some fancy lace thing but a sturdy sports bra meant to support her tits during what is a physically active job, but Naomi clearly doesn’t care. She abandons the zipper in favor of peeling Bela out of the upper half of her leathers, then her bra. As soon as her breasts are naked, Naomi’s lipstick-red mouth is closing around a nipple, her fingers playing with the other. Bela gasps and arches, spreads her legs and shifts in a vain hope to find some friction.

“Patience,” Naomi purrs against her skin, nips at a nipple. Bela yelps, then moans. Naomi’s hand rests on her belly, warm and calloused from the guns the other woman wields with lethal proficiency. It slowly strokes further downwards, slipping beneath the leather and Bela’s panties to cup her with familiar intimacy.

Bela melts back onto Naomi’s desk under her wife’s gentle direction, trembles with anticipation while Naomi kisses and nibbles her way down her stomach. The zipper is pushed down further, the leather peeled down until she’s practically naked on the desk, her panties pushed down to somewhere around her knees along with her leathers, the thigh holster with her gun carefully set aside. She’s still wearing her boots, her gloves, but she doesn’t care. Adrenaline makes way for pleasure, and Bela _needs_.

Slender fingers slide between her labia, stroking with gentle pressure. A thumb grazes her clit, making her gasp. She’s wet with need, and not even scent blockers can keep leather and cannabis muted now. Naomi purrs and grins up at Bela, then licks her hip. “There you are my mate.”

Fingers slide into her with slow, familiar ease. Bela moans and clenches around them, wanting more. Naomi hums against her hip and starts moving her hand, her thumb against Bela’s clit as her fingers fill her cunt, rub against her inner walls and tease along sensitive spots. Her pulse quickens as she pants softly.

Scents rise around them as Naomi continues to finger her, chamomile and lavender, cherries and cannabis. They mingle as Bela rides the pleasure higher and higher, moaning for her wife. Her hands grip the edge of the desk when Naomi reaches up to pluck at her nipples, and then there’s three fingers stretching her and Naomi’s thumb rubs insistently at her clit, and Bela comes with a short scream.

They could go on, but Naomi gentles her touch instead, brings her down with sweet caresses and soft kisses. Bela curls into her with a sigh, enjoys their mingled scent.

“I bought a new dildo for the harness,” Naomi murmurs into her ear after a while, and Bela shivers and smiles.

“I demand a bed this time.”

Naomi laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
